Naraku’s Test
by Fedic
Summary: follows the story immediatly after Kagome and the Spirit Detectives


**Naraku's Test**

1

Le was too impatient to wait for Kouga to come to Keade's village and insisted they head to the wolf demon's lair. Part of her insisted that Kouga was already gone, that he had gone off to find the dagger on his own. She urged the others to go faster until she was in familiar wolf demon territory. Looking over her shoulder she called out, "I'm going on ahead. You guys catch up."

"Hey, wait a minute," Kuwabara said picking up the pace. It was too late though, Le was gone. "Damn that girl always runnin off on her own," the big red head scowled.

"I've noticed she tends to do that," Inu Yasha consoled Kuwabara.

"How do you guys keep her from running off?" Kuwabara directed at the hanyou assuming he was their leader.

It was Kagome who answered, "Kouga. She went with him. I guess he seems to keep her in line pretty good." Kagome smiled at Kuwabara.

"Yes," Sango agreed. "Their personalities seem to compliment each other." She stifled a giggle with her hand.

Inu Yasha lifted a suspicious brow at the demon slayer, and then returned his attention to the spirit detective. "He races her and stuff. Must burn off all that nervous energy keeping up with a guy with jewel shards jammed in his legs."

Kuwabara nodded knowingly. "That's how she got to be friends with Hiei. He was kind of irritated he had to help train her so he used to run from her. Said he wouldn't train with her unless she could catch him. It took her a while, but eventually, she caught him." Kuwabara smiled. "Man, I woulda loved to have seen the look on his face when she finally caught up to him. They must have been flying."

"She's the only one I've seen able to keep speed with Kouga," Miroku interjected. "I suppose that's why Kouga holds her in such high regards."

Kuwabara frowned a little. Le had told him what went on with her and Kouga; he believed her story, but it still bugged him. He didn't like the idea of some guy getting that close to his little sis and Kuwabara was still holding on to the hope that after Le calmed down, she and Kurama would work their problems out. On top of that Yusuke had drilled it into Kuwabara's head that Le was not to be allowed to get too close to demons. Fighting demons was one thing, hickeys from demons was another. It was his job to protect Le no matter what or from whom. Yusuke assured him that it was for her own good and Kuwabara took his friends words as the truth. "He better," Kuwabara grumbled.

Kagome and Sango smiled knowingly at each other and they moved on.

2

Le raced to the lair of the wolf demons. Her eyes found Ginta and she skidded to a stop in front of him. "Hey there sister," Ginta joked. "What are you doing here?"

Le smiled at the wolf demon. "Kouga's here right? That jerk didn't take off without me did he?"

"Oh, he's still here. He was gonna meet up with you guys this afternoon."

Le sighed relived and pushed her hair back from her forehead. "Good, I was a little nervous. So where is he?"

All at once the wolf demon's mind hatched a devious plot. The way this woman and his master acted around each other was very interesting. Ginta grinned and pointed up at the mountain. "He's up there, about a half a mile." Ginta turned his smiling face toward Le.

Le was eyeing where Ginta had been pointing. She wasn't looking at him and didn't notice Hakkaku coming over to meet them either. "Thanks. I'll be back." With that she took off on the run again.

Hakkaku sauntered up to Ginta. "Hey, wasn't that Le?"

Ginta nodded. "Sure was."

"What's she doing here?"

"Looking for master Kouga of course. So I told her where to find him."

Hakkaku raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Hey Ginta, wasn't master Kouga going up to the hot springs to take a bath?"

Ginta grinned like a shark. "Yup."

Hakkaku's mouth fell open. "Master Kouga doesn't even know she's coming. What if she interrupts his bath?"

Ginta could barely contain a laugh. "That's the point you idiot! I wish I could be there just to see the look on their faces!" Ginta couldn't hold back anymore and howled laughter.

Hakkaku shook his head and proceeded to get as far away from Ginta as he could. _Master Kouga's gonna hide you alright Ginta. I'm outta here!_

3

Le arrived at the spot where she was sure Ginta had directed her. She walked along looking for Kouga, but didn't see him anywhere. It was misty up here, hot springs puddled here and there. "Did I miss him somewhere?" she thought aloud. "Kouga! Hey Kouga you around here?" She walked on peering thru the mist not really watching where she was going. The toe of her sneaker caught on something and sent her tripping forward. She flailed her arms out in front of her taking a few quick steps forward clearing whatever it was she had tripped over. Le over balanced the other way and fell down on her ass clicking her teeth together in the process. Le was annoyed; tripping around in the haze looking for the run away Kouga and now falling on her ass. "Damnit Kouga, where the hell are you?" she screamed frustrated.

Before Le had a chance to get any angrier, something in the water near her moved. She snapped her head to the right to see what was emerging. Her heart instantly went into her throat and her mind screamed at her that she had let herself be surprised by a demon. Something rose up out of the water. At first all Le saw was black, but then her eyes made out the shape in the fog. It was Kouga. His back was to her and his hair was down. The water came up to his middle. She hadn't recognized him in the mist at first because her mind had run away with her good senses for a minute.

"Who's screaming up here," Kouga said annoyed as he rubbed the water away from his eyes. "Can't a guy take a bath in peace?" He turned slowly expecting to see Hakkaku or Ginta, instead he saw Le sitting there. His gaze widened to match her own and he saw her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

Le turned away from Kouga quickly and looked at what she had tripped over. Her sneaker had got caught up on the wolf demons armor. That's what had sent her tripping. It hit her all at once that she had just busted in on his bath. Le stood up quickly and turned her back to Kouga. "S… sorry," she stammered, embarrassed. "Ginta told me you were up here so I came to get you."

"I guess he forgot to mention I was taking a bath huh?" Kouga said smirking.

"Yeah, he left that part out," Le said trying to push the image of Kouga in the hot spring from her mind. _I should just get out of here, but if I run away from him now he'll just tease me about this forever. _ She cleared her throat and tried to sound unbothered. "We got back this morning and you weren't in the village."

"So you came to get me, huh? What's the matter, thought I'd run off without you?"

Le tried to sound annoyed. "You're the one who said you were a bad guy."

Kouga chuckled. He could tell just by her scent that Le was nervous. It amused him that he was the source of her embarrassment. It was too golden of an opportunity to resist teasing her just a little. Kouga sat back down in the water. "Waters nice. Why don't you join me?"

Le startled a little, but did her best to hide it from Kouga. "Humph! You'd enjoy that far too much, besides we have to get moving. Don't you even want to know what Koinma said?" she said trying to get the upper hand. Kouga was teasing alright, but maybe this could snap him back to business.

The truth was Kouga did want to know. "Alright," he grumbled. The wolf demon stood up and made his way out of the spring. He was expecting Le to bolt like a deer since she was standing so close to his clothing, but she held her ground. Kouga shook off and grabbed his kilt. He fastened it around himself. "There, happy now? I'm not naked anymore."

Le spun around and faced him, her cheeks blazing. "Why the hell should I care if you're naked or not? I just felt bad for busting in on your bath. It's not like I care or something."

The wolf demon smiled down at the spirit warrior. "Ya know what I think?" Kouga teased as he stepped closer to Le. "I think you're nuts about me. You just couldn't wait to see me again so you came all the way up here. And I'll bet you knew I was up here takin a bath too." Kouga dropped her a wink and her composure faltered.

"Wha…?" she gasped. _That's two for flinching _a voice in her mind reminded. Le frowned and looked at her feet. Kouga had won this round. "Yer such ass."

Kouga smiled satisfied. "So what did Koinma say?"

Le looked up at Kouga. "He said it's real."

"I could have told you that," Kouga scoffed.

Le frowned some remembering what Koinma had said. "Koinma said that the tomb is in the maki. That it's back in your old homelands."

Kouga eyed the spirit detective. Something in her voice had changed. "I already knew that too."

_Time to go to work_ she thought glumly. "And just how do you plan to get there?"

Kouga's suspicion rose. "Why? What's it to you? I said you could go with me to find the dagger, I never said anything about bringing you along after that."

Le studied Kouga. It was pretty obvious her line of questioning was pissing him off, but if there was a portal to demon world here and she didn't find it, Koinma would be furious. _Screw that binky junkie anyway. And screw Kouga too if he thinks he can just ditch me. _ "I never said anything about giving you a choice in the matter either pal." Le said pointing a finger in the wolf demon's face. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not and if you give me any crap about it, I'll beat yer half naked ass right here!"

Kouga was taken aback, but only a little. Le had a fiery spirit; it was one of the things that most attracted the wolf demon to her. He reached up and grabbed her hand in his own and smiled down at the aggravated woman. "You just can't stand to be away from me can you?" he said smugly.

Le rolled her eyes away him. "You're delusional," she teased back, relived he was back to a better mood. She pulled her hand free from his and started back down the mountain. "I'll wait for you back at the lair. I think I'll go have a chat with Ginta."

"Don't kill him," Kouga called after her amused. "He's one of my favorites." Le waved a hand at him and walked away. Kouga stood watching her go for a minute wondering if Ginta would have any teeth left after Le had her chat with him. Chuckling to himself, Kouga dressed and headed down the mountain.

4

By the time Le made it back down to the lair, Inu Yasha had led the others there. They were loosely gathered around a smirking Ginta. _Don't even tell me that little shit told them I went up there while Kouga was taking a bath. I'll never hear the end of it! _Le fixed Ginta with a death glare as she approached the others. Inu Yasha turned first to face her. "Hey," she greeted taking her eyes off Ginta.

"Hey yourself," the hanyou responded. "You find Kouga?"

Le remained composed. "Yeah, he's coming."

Shippo peered over Kagome's shoulder and spoke up. "Did you find him taking a bath? Did he hit you over the head like Sango and Kagome do when Miroku and Inu Yasha peek on them?" Le stopped dead in her tracks and her traveling companions broke into gales of laughter.

Le was about to speak up and defend herself when Kouga arrived in a whirlwind of dust. He stopped beside Le dropping one arm over her shoulder. He faced the others grinning. "What a woman, eh? She's just crazy about me ya know? Came all the way out here to get me."

Le threw an elbow into Kouga's side. "Pay attention wolf, I want you to meet a friend of mine." She gestured to Kuwabara and he stepped forward. "Kouga, this is Kuwabara. Kuwabara, Kouga."

Kouga stepped away from Le and took the hand the big red head had extended to him. "I'm Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe," Kouga said as he shook hands.

"Kazuma Kuwabara. I'm her big brother," he said and nodded at Le.

Le rolled her eyes. "Don't start that Kuwabara."

Kuwabara stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. He eyed Kouga suspiciously. "Well first this guy gives you a hickey and then yer hangin out together naked…"

"Kuwabara!" Le yelled cutting him off. Everyone but the spirit detectives laughed again. Le stomped over to her friend and glared up into his face. "It's not like that and you know it, you big dope!" Le returned Kuwabara's countenance crossing her arms as well. "I don't need a babysitter."

Kuwabara could tell lil sis was embarrassed and a little annoyed. "Koinma said it's my job to protect you," he weakly defended.

"I don't need to be protected from our allies," she returned annoyed.

Kuwabara flicked his eyes up to Kouga and saw the wolf demon looking at Le. _I wonder about that lil sis._ He didn't want to argue with Le so he caved. "Okay lil sis, whatever you say. I'm just riding shotgun on this one so what do we do now?"

Le turned to Kouga. "You ready to get going?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kouga replied still grinning.

"Alright, let's go," Inu Yasha spoke up. "We're not getting anywhere just standing around here."

"Let's go then," Kouga said taking the lead. Over his shoulder he shouted to Ginta, "Don't worry Ginta, I'll deal with you when I get back." With that he led the group off leaving Ginta to ponder his own demise.

5

Naraku's period of weakness was drawing near and it put him in a foul mood. As he sat in his room brooding, Kana came to him. Naraku looked at the girl for a moment and then down into the mirror she held out before her. The mirror showed him the troublesome half demon Inu Yasha as he traveled with a group through the woods. "So what," Naraku growled. "They aren't coming this way so why should I care."

Kana did not move. The view in her mirror swung away from Inu Yasha walking beside the wolf demon Kouga. It now showed Kagome walking beside another girl and a big man with red hair. These two Naraku had never seen before. He watched with interest as the mirror focused in on the girl walking beside Kagome. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Le from the other side of Kana's mirror. "She's the one that killed Yora. Is that it?" Naraku had dispatched Kagura to find out what had happened to his incarnation. She had returned with the scent of wolves and something else Naraku couldn't quite place, hanging about her.

Kana nodded once affirmatively and stood still once again.

Naraku looked away from the mirror. "Why should I care? What good is that girl to me?"

Kana leaned over and whispered a single word into Naraku's ear. His eyes widened a little and a sinister smile stretched his lips.

"I see," the demon Naraku sounded pleased. "Go then, you and Kagura. There is no need to kill her, just bring me some of her blood. I must make sure."

Kana bowed to her master and went out as silently as she had come in.

6

Afternoon would soon give way to evening as the group traveled through the woods. Miroku had attempted once to steer them toward a village, but Kouga refused to veer off course. Inu Yasha and Kouga led the troop talking to each other a little, mostly about where they were and where they were heading, but they weren't arguing. Le walked between Kagome and Kuwabara. Kuwabara had taken over pushing Kagome's bike for her and Shippo rode in the basket. Miroku and Sango, with Kirara at her heels, brought up the rear.

"I'm telling you there is a trail…" Kouga began and suddenly stopped. The wolf demon stopped dead in his tracks sniffing the air. "Hey mutt, you smell that?"

Inu Yasha stopped, his hand instinctively going to Tetsusaiga's hilt. He sniffed at the air aware that the others had stopped behind him and were looking at him and Kouga. A second later he caught the scent. "Naraku," the hanyou growled.

Kouga cut his eyes to the left. "Get back! Here it comes!" he shouted a warning.

Cutting blades of wind raced toward them severing trees and churning up the ground. Kouga dodged a blast and jumped back. Inu Yasha drew Tetsusaiga and shielded himself and his friends behind him from blades of wind. Kuwabara dropped the bike and body slammed Kagome and Le into the ground. Sango brought up her Hiraikotsu and Miroku snagged Kirara and hid them behind her. When the dust settled, Kagura's laugh could be heard in the woods. Like a specter she suddenly appeared before them. "Well well, what do we have here? Inu Yasha and Kouga. I can kill you both right here and be done with you."

"Kagura!" Kouga screamed with murderous rage. "I'll kill you and avenge my commerads!" Kouga charged at her.

Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder to his friends. "Get out of the way now!"

Kuwabara was on his feet in a flash yanking Kagome and Le up by the backs of their shirts. Miroku and Sango were already running. They all just made it clear of Kagura's next volley of blades as she fended off Kouga's attack.

Kuwabara drew his spirit sword as soon as he was sure the girls were out of harms way. Le immediately started to channel her spirit energy in her hands. The feudal travelers watched the scene unravel fast with amazement.

Kouga dodged Kagura's dance of blades making her quite cross. "Pesky wolf!" she snarled hurling a whirlwind at him. Kouga sped away from the tornado of destruction.

"I've got you now!" Inu Yasha cried lifting his sword over his shoulder. He brought it down with force hoping that his surprise attack would catch this bitch off guard and finish her off once and for all.

Kagura smiled at the approaching waves of destruction. _You fool Inu Yasha. Falling for the same trick twice. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. _ "Now Kana!" Kagura ordered as she turned to reveal Naraku's smaller incarnation behind her.

"Oh no!" Kagome screamed. "Kana's mirror will repel the blast and it will hit Inu Yasha!" She fumbled for an arrow with a shaky hand. It was happening too fast.

"He was nearly killed last time," Miroku broke in, horrified.

Le didn't take the time to give it much thought; she just reconfigured the energy in her hand from weapon to shield and ran. "Le what are you doing?" Kuwabara screamed as his lil sis rushed to put herself between the attacking demons and Inu Yasha.

The blast from the sword was rebounded by the mirror. It hurled itself back at Inu Yasha. "Move you crazy bitch!" Inu Yasha heard himself scream and then he saw the light spreading out from Le's hands as she created a spirit shield.

Kouga watched Le's spirit shield resist the blast that bounced back from the demon's magic mirror. The pinkish barrier was beginning to flicker and Kouga knew that it wouldn't be able to repel the entire blast. Le and the mutt running up behind her were about to get hit hard. "Move it dog shit! Get her out of there!" the wolf demon yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Kuwabara bellowed at Inu Yasha and Le.

Inu Yasha reached Le. "Don't touch me!" she screamed a warning. "The barrier won't hold much longer. Run away stupid!"

Inu Yasha knew they only had seconds. The robe of the fire rat had saved his life more then once, he would have to count on it again now. He grabbed Le around the waist and started to run. A second later her shield collapsed and the two were swept up in the blast. Tetsusaiga's energy cut at their bodies sending blood flying in all directions. Le buried her screaming face in Inu Yasha's shoulder as the two cling to each other for dear life. When the blast of energy finally dispersed, the hanyou and the dunpeal were sliced, diced and somewhat charred, but they were alive.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed as she knocked an arrow. She fired at Kagura's smug face, but the demon moved out of the way.

Kagura looked down at Kana. The small demon's white kimono was spattered with the blood of her victims. The wind sorceress cut her eyes over to Inu Yasha. He and the woman were alive, but they looked injured. She took a feather from her hair. "That is enough Kana, we have what we came for." The feather expanded and lifted the demons skyward. "I'll finish you off later, dog and wolf!"

"Come back here and fight!" Kouga screamed into the sky, but Kagura was already gone. "Damnit, she got away again!" He turned his head and saw Kagome and Kuwabara helping Inu Yasha off of Le. The wolf demon forgot about Kagura when he saw that the spirit warrior was bleeding from cuts all over her arms and hands. Inu Yasha's kimono had absorbed most of the blast, but the two were still caught momentarily in the swords magical blast. Kouga was hurrying to them before he was even aware that he was doing it.

Inu Yasha sat up breathing hard. "I'm okay," he said trying to reassure Kagome. "How bout her?"

Kuwabara was helping Le sit up. "I need some bandages," Kuwabara said in a panicky voice. "We have to stop this bleeding right away!"

"I'm okay Kuwabara," Le said weekly. Her body was racked with pain and she didn't think it was from just hitting the ground so hard either.

Kuwabara's face was pale. He remembered them finding Le in the castle, and all the bite marks she had. Demons and vampires seemed to enjoy drinking her blood. He wasn't about to let her sit here and bleed that scent into the air with demons around. "Kagome, do you have something in your bag?"

"Sure," Kagome said getting to her feet.

Miroku hunkered beside Inu Yasha. "Are you alright?"

"I said I'm fine," Inu Yasha snapped. The smell of Le's blood hung in the air and Inu Yasha eyed Kouga warily.

The wolf demon knelt beside Le. "Are you crazy? Just what do you think you were doing?" he chide. With every breath her blood scent tickled at his mind.

"Saving his ass," Le replied jabbing a thumb in the hanyou's direction.

Sango surveyed the scene. "Don't any of you find it odd that Kagura just retreated so quickly?" she said thinking. "She said something before they left, but I couldn't make it out."

"I did," Kouga said somberly. "She said they had what they came for."

"What they came for," Miroku said frowning. "But they didn't get anything from us."

Kagome arrived with some bandages and handed some off to Kuwabara. "Maybe it was something before they found us?" Kagome offered.

Kuwabara sighed heavily as he tended to Le's wounds. "No, they got something alright. When that blast hit you guys it cut you up pretty bad." He looked into his friend's eyes. "Especially you lil sis."

Le understood Kuwabara's implication at once. Her eyes widened with fear. "My blood…" it was a whisper.

Kouga clenched a fist at his side. "What, are you saying Naraku is after Le for her blood or something?"

The spirit detectives stared at each other as their friends watched in silence. "Aint gonna happen," Kuwabara said. "Don't worry lil sis, I aint gonna let nobody make a snack outta you."

"You mean Naraku wants to eat Le?" Shippo asked in a frightened voice.

Le smiled at the little fox. "Don't worry Shippo. Nobody's gonna eat me. I'd blast my way out from inside their belly, okay?"

Shippo smiled relived and Kouga relaxed his fist a little at the sight of the two. _She doesn't want to scare the little rodent. Probably doesn't want to go into some long explanation about just what the hell she is to the others either. Naraku sent those two after her to get some of her blood. He wants to be sure she's a dunpeal. Does he intend to take her blood to make himself stronger? _The wolf demon fixed Le with a serious stare. In a hushed voice he told her, "Don't worry about it Le. I'll keep you safe."

Le and Kuwabara looked at the frowning wolf demon, and then Kuwabara did something Le had not been expecting. He handed Kouga some bandages. "Here, you get that side. Let's get her wrapped up and get the hell out of here."

With Inu Yasha and Le's wounds tended to, Sango called for Kirara. The cat demon transformed into her larger form to carry the wounded warriors.

7

They traveled as far away from the battle site as they could before the encroaching darkness forced them stop to camp for the night. Inu Yasha rested against a tree not far from the fire. Kagome sat to his left, but closer to the others with Shippo beside her. Sango and Miroku sat across the fire together and Le was book-ended by Kuwabara and Kouga. She looked as though she was in more pain then Inu Yasha was even though Sango had made them a brew of medicinal herbs to ease their wounds. Le had rejected the potion in favor of a pill she had called _oxy cotton_ whatever the hell that was. Inu Yasha noticed her swallow a _valume _with her cotton pill, much to Kuwabara's discontent. The dunpeal's eyes were heavy lidded and glazed over. Inu Yasha shifted feeling a pain wrench at his back for a moment before it subsided.

Miroku faced Kuwabara. He had held his tongue for too long and now that everyone was settled in for the night, it seemed like a good opportunity to talk. "So tell me, why is it Naraku would come after Le?"

Kuwabara faced Miroku, as did Le, Kouga and Inu Yasha. They waited to see if the big red head would answer the monk. Kuwabara looked at Le and she nodded miserably at him. "Go ahead, tell them. Inu Yasha and Kouga already know."

Kuwabara frowned at Le. "How do they know? You tell 'em?"

"Tell us what?" Sango was curious, but it was laced with dread.

"I'm …not human," Le sighed defeated. "I'm a half breed too. Half vampire."

There was a gasp from their companions and Kouga watched Le shrink against Kuwabara. The big red head put an arm around his friend and continued for her. "Le is kind of a special case."

"Indeed," Miroku spoke up, fascinated. His mind raced for facts about these mystical creatures.

"I never knew such a thing was possible," Sango muttered.

Shippo blinked at Le. "Vampire? Suck your blood vampire? But you wouldn't hurt any of us, would you Le?"

Le burrowed into Kuwabara's broad chest wishing she could just hide under a rock and die. "No Shippo, I wouldn't hurt you guys." _Are you sure about that sweetie? Why not let the vampire out and find out if what you say is really true. _

"I have only heard legends of such creatures," Miroku went on. "It's said that the blood of a dunpeal is a powerful elixir to vampires and demons. Is that right?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Frightened tears brimmed in Shippo's eyes. "So Naraku wants to eat Le!" he bawled.

Kagome hugged him to her. "It's alright Shippo. Le's not dumb enough to let Naraku eat her. Besides, she has all of us to protect her, right guys."

"Damn right," Kuwabara answered immediately.

Inu Yasha sighed heavily. All this talk was doing was scaring Shippo. "It doesn't matter anyway," he said trying to sound casual. "If Naraku wants to get to Le, He's gotta get through me and my Tetsusaiga first."

"Me too," Kouga added looking down at Le. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I got yer back Le. No worries," he said and smiled.

Le didn't feel like smiling. She felt miserable and tired and sore all over. She pulled away from Kuwabara and stood up on shaky legs. Her stomach was knotted up from mixing medicine and she felt like she was going to throw up. She stepped over Kuwabara's outstretched legs and headed for the woods to find a private place to vomit.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked her retreating back.

"To blow chunks. Why, you wanna watch?" she snapped back at him.

Kouga stood up and went to Le. He put an arm around her steding her. "Let me come with you. Blowing chunks don't bother me." He tried to sound cheery, but seeing her like this was really bothering him. Kouga didn't like it one bit. Le resigned herself to accepting Kouga's help and he led her away from the others.

Kuwabara sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the hanyou. "So how come you guys know about Le? It's not exactly something she just goes around telling people let alone demons, no offense dude."

Inu Yasha was tired. Sango's potion was working on him making his thinking sloppy. "None taken," he returned. He wasn't quite sure how to answer Kuwabara's question. He couldn't very tell him he pushed Le into giving Kouga some of her blood to save his life, could he? Le had asked them not to tell, but at this point he wasn't really sure it mattered anymore. The hanyou sighed. "It was my fault. I had my suspicions about her after she saved Kurama. When we fought char-u, Kouga was mortally wounded…"

Kuwabara put up a hand to stop Inu Yasha. "Hold on. Are you saying Kouga attacked her?" Thunderheads appeared on the big red heads brow. _No, that's not what he's going to say at all. He's going to tell me…_

"Le gave Kouga some of her blood to save his life. She didn't want us to tell anyone. Said she might get in trouble. I was the one who made her do it. He would have died if she didn't."

"Le saved Kouga's life?" Kagome asked turning to face Inu Yasha.

He nodded and looked into Kuwabara's furious eyes. "If you want to be mad at somebody, be mad at me. I was the one that forced her into it."

"You idiot!" Kuwabara bellowed leaping to his feet. "When? When the hell did this happen?"

Despite his pain Inu Yasha forced himself to sit forward and take on the brunt of the spirit warrior's animosity. "A few days before she and Kurama went back to your era."

Kuwabara's mouth hung open for a moment. This was the first he was hearing about this, Kurama had never said anything about it. _Could it be Kurama didn't know? Did she really keep it from him too? _Kuwabara shook his head. "Idiot," he repeated. "Don't you know what could have happened to her? Letting some demon feed off of her. What the hell is wrong with your brain?"

The hanyou understood the big guy wanted to protect his friend, but "I was saving a life! Isn't that what counts?"

Kuwabara strode across the tiny clearing over to Inu Yasha. He snatched him up by the front of his kimono surprising the hanyou and his friends. "You idiot!" Kuwabara screamed in the hanyou's upturned face. "He could have killed her! What made you so sure he would stop after he had enough of her blood to survive, huh? Answer me that genius!"

Inu Yasha pulled away from Kuwabara and stood on legs that felt weak. "I was right there! I was watching!" Inu Yasha forced himself to keep the memory of Kouga pouncing on Le ready to tear her throat out from his mind.

Hot, angry tears brimmed the big red head's eyes. "It's not just that either you asshole. Le has had… bad experiences with… bastards doing that kinda shit to her. She was… she was…" Kuwabara couldn't get the image of his bitten and bruised friend in Barlow's lair from his mind.

Kagome came up behind Kuwabara and rested a hand on his shoulder. Though Le tried not to talk about the darker side of being a spirit detective to her time traveling friend, Kagome was able to read between the lines. "It's okay Kuwabara. Inu Yasha wouldn't let anything happen to Le. Promise." She smiled at him as a remorseful tear trickled down his cheek.

Kuwabara seemed to focus on Kagome like a beckon in a storm. "She was… all bit up," he sniffed. "They bit her all over. Hard too. There were bruises and bite marks all over her when we found her in Barlow's Keep." Kuwabara wiped his tears away with his sleeve as the others listened in rapt silence. They were aware that Team Urameshi had it out with the vampire Barlow when Le and Kurama returned to their era, Le had told them as much. But Le had never mentioned what Kuwabara spoke of now.

Kagome folded Kuwabara into her arms. "Hey, it's okay. Le's fine now right? You got her back safe and sound."

Inu Yasha stared at the broken hearted spirit warrior in Kagome's arms. _Bite marks and bruises. Did all of those monsters… feed off of her? _In his mind he saw Le standing in the cave, rainwater dripping from her hair. Her eyes had been wild, afraid. _"I will be a prisoner of his mind while he feeds off of me, and let me tell you something Inuyasha; there's a lot of evil, a lot of darkness and a lot of terrible things in the minds of most men, let alone demons."_ _she had said. _Inu Yasha felt a sinking in his stomach. _So then… what happened to Le when those demons fed off her? What did they do to her? Do I even want to know? _ The hanyou swallowed a lump in his throat. "I… I didn't know. She never … told me anything like that." _But I knew she was afraid. Now I know why._

Sango joined Kagome and rested her hands on Kuwabara's shoulders. "You really should get some rest Kuwabara. It's been a long day." Kirara twirled around Kuwabara's heels and meowed up at him.

Kuwabara sniffed back the rest of his tired tears and bent to pick Kirara up. She went willingly into his arms and licked his nose when he brought her up to hold against his chest. "Hey Sango," he sniffled.

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your kitty? I kind of miss mine," He said quietly, stroking Kirara's silky fur.

Sango smiled at him. "Sure." Kurama let Kagome and Sango lead him to the fireside where they sat together. Kuwabara kept Kirara in his lap, petting her and calming his nerves.

Miroku moved over to sit beside Inu Yasha. He spoke to the hanyou in a hushed voice so that their conversation would remain private. "What is it Inu Yasha. You have dreadful look on your face." Miroku eyed Inu Yasha sharply. It was time to make his friend talk.

Inu Yasha settled back against the tree. "I don't want to talk about it Miroku," he growled.

"You're obviously feeling guilty about something. Tell me, what happens to Le's consciousness while a demon feeds off of her," the monk demanded.

Inu Yasha blinked at Miroku in disbelief. The monk was right on. After a moment he leaned a little closer to Miroku. "She told me she becomes a prisoner of their mind. Like stepping into their own world."

Miroku looked away from Inu Yasha. "I see," he said curtly.

" 'I see', what's that supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha scowled.

The monk fixed Inu Yasha with a cold look. "What do you suppose most fiends would do with Le as their prisoner; can you answer me that Inu Yasha? Pain, torture, rape? What do you think they did to her?"

Inu Yasha stared at Miroku. _Damn him, I don't want to think about this! _ "I don't know."

"Yet you allowed Kouga to take Le."

"I didn't just serve her up to him on a silver platter," the hanyou snarled defensively. "She said it would be okay and it was. Kouga didn't … hurt her or nothin."

Miroku shook his head. "The poor thing. She must have been through so much." His gaze shifted to the spirit warrior by the fire. "I'm glad to see that she has good friends to protect her."

Inu Yasha settled against the tree again ignoring the pain in his back. He stared at Kuwabara's bowed head and watched the big guy pet Kirara. Inu Yasha let his eyes fall closed. _Damnit, I didn't know… I'm sorry. From now on, I'll protect Le too. _

8

Kouga escorted Le into the woods. She found a tree to brace herself against then bent over and threw up her half dissolved pills and what was left of her WacDonalds. After she was fairly certain she had nothing left to give, Le staggered back toward Kouga who was waiting for her a few feet away. He saw her coming and went to meet her. Le was weak in the knees and let the wolf demon get an arm around her for support. "Sorry about that," she said quietly. Le fished in her pocket of the jacket she had put on to cover her bandages and pulled out a tin of Altoids. She popped one in her mouth and offered the tin to Kouga. "Want one? It's gum. Cinnamon."

Kouga could smell the spicy treat in Le's mouth. "I guess so," he said taking an Altoid and popping it into his mouth. He had never had cinnamon before and found it quite delicious. "This is pretty good," he said chewing.

Le stuffed the tin back in her pocket. "Just chew it, don't swallow. It will stick to your ribs," Le paraphrased the old cliché she had heard about swallowing chewing gum when she was just a kid.

Kouga eyed her curiously. "How does it do that?" he asked intrigued as he moved them along.

Le almost laughed, but just then her knees gave out. Kouga caught her, holding her to him. They just stood there for a minute, Le's face buried in Kouga's chest as he held her up. "Put me down Kouga," she said in a small voice. "I just need to sit down."

Kouga eased Le down on a carpet of fallen leaves and tangled grass. He sat beside her, close enough so that he could catch her should she tip over. Kouga realized that Le was considerably weaker right now then she had led the others to believe. He frowned at her, concerned. "Hey, you alright?

Le drew her knees into her chest and her head hung forward. For a long time she didn't speak, and then, "God I hate myself," she mumbled.

Kouga was taken aback, this time in a much grander way. How could someone brimming with so much power and so much self confidence possibly _hate_ themselves? "What are you talking about Le?"

Le felt like she wanted to cry, but she didn't think she had the energy to do it. She had come back to this era to help; now her presence was a problem. All because of what she was, the way she was born. Her blood, it was always about her blood wasn't it. "I'm so tired… I'm so tired of being chased by vampires. Tired of being hunted down by demons and monsters that want me to make them more powerful." Kouga watched her hand curl into a fist. "They're all the same. All of those blood sucking bastards are the same."

Kouga suddenly felt afraid that she might be lumping him in with the 'blood sucking bastards'. After all, it was her blood that saved him. "Le, you don't think that I… I mean… I didn't… I wasn't…"

Le shook her head. "I didn't mean you Kouga."

She sounded sincere enough, but the wolf demon wanted her looking in his eyes when she said that, just to be sure. His heart was pounding, partially from fear, but sitting this close to her with her blood scent all around them was stimulating. His mind tried to wander back to him kissing her under the demon moon and he forced the thoughts away. _Did she even want to kiss me then? _Kouga reached over and took Le's chin in his hand. He tilted her face up to his and saw fresh wet tracks down either side of her face. _She's… crying. _ "Le…" he said softly looking down into her wounded eyes. And suddenly Kouga understood. All of those 'blood sucking bastards' had done something to Le, something terrible. Kouga's stomach tightened. He brushed away a fresh tear with his thumb and stared down at her. "What happened to you Le? What did they do to you?" he asked trying to keep his rising sense of horror out of his voice.

Le stared up at Kouga blankly for a minute. Her tired, over stressed mind could come up with no answer but the truth. "I was taken prisoner by the vampire Barlow and his goons. Vampires… demons… They…"Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks wetting the hand Kouga still held her face with. Le squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head against Kouga's chest.

The wolf demon wrapped his arm around the shaking spirit warrior to comfort her. He knew they had shared a kiss while caught up in his world, now he wondered how much of what happened there happened simply because that was what _he_ wanted. It was _his_ own little world right? And Le was brought there because he was feeding off of her which meant _every time someone feeds off of her, she's trapped there in their own world with them. Their own world… where they are gods and can do whatever they want…. _Kouga hugged Le tighter as his mind tried to show him a thousand horrible things such monsters would do to her if they were to have their way with her. "Don't think about it," he said trying not to sound angry. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was upset with her.

Le wept quietly against Kouga's shoulder. "I'm nothing but food for the immortals. I'm no good. I wish I was dead."

"Don't talk stupid," Kouga said feeling angry tears stinging his own eyes. He rocked Le back and forth to sooth her. It was all he could think of to do. Kouga slowly brought his anger under control. It was the past and there was nothing he could do about it now. His emotions conflicted inside him. Anger, sorrow, hurt. Kouga tried to sort his thoughts and say something comforting. Seeing her like this made Kouga feel like he had been kicked hard in the chest. "Don't you know how sad everyone would be if they heard you say such dumb stuff, huh?"

Le shook her head against Kouga's shoulder. "I thought I was done running when I took up the sword, but that was just the beginning. Now its not just vampires, its demons too." Le brought her hands up and buried them in her hair. "This godamn shit is never-ending!" she growled as she pulled at her hair.

Kouga moved quickly, bringing his own hands up to meet hers. "Stop it Le," he said trying to stay calm. Seeing her freak out like this was freaking _him_ out. He tried to loose her hair from her grip. "Stop it!" Le used the last bit of her strength to try to pull away from Kouga. She succeeded in falling over on her back with Kouga landing on top of her. He quickly pinned her down by the wrists moving her hands a safe distance away from her tangled hair. "What's wrong with you, woman? Are you crazy?" his voiced was strained, slightly panicked. He had never seen Le behave like this. She lay exhausted beneath him looking vacantly up at him. It was a look the wolf demon didn't care for. "Hey, Le…"

"You made me swallow my gum Kouga," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, well I swallowed mine too," he replied. Kouga didn't move for a minute, he wasn't sure he should. He was afraid she might try and hurt herself again, though he had to admit she looked like she didn't have any strength left. She wasn't even resisting him. Her arms lay limp beside her head as he held her wrists to the ground. _She's too weak to even resist me… _Kouga leaned a little closer to her face so he could look into her eyes. "Hey, Le… you okay?"

Le blinked and looked at Kouga. Some gleam of sanity seemed to have returned to her eyes and the wolf demon sighed relived. "Well," she said in a voice that was almost like her own. "I think I'll live to fight another day."

Kouga shook his head a little. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Why?" her voice sounded flat and emotionless.

Kouga's heart sank a little and he looked into Le's eyes. "What?"

"Why should you care what happens to me? You probably think I'm a nuisance because I'm a spirit detective and a half breed and now I look insane on top of all that joy." Le was too tired and too sore to think. The words just came out.

Kouga gazed down at Le as the moon broke clear of the trees overhead. Her eyes had a glow in this light Kouga found interesting. It made her look more like one of his own kind. Kouga released her wrists and took one of her hands in his own. "I care about what happens to you because I like you. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I certainly don't want to see you hurting yourself." Kouga sighed and looked at her small hand in his own. "Are you angry with me Le? Did I do something wrong… when I kissed you beneath the moon…" He lifted his eyes to meet hers. Kouga's heart skipped a beat when he saw that her expression was one of surprise.

Le had tried not to think about what had happened between them, but she had to admit that it had been wonderful. The inner sanctum of the wolf demon's soul had been a beautiful place. Kouga had been kind to her, happy to be with her, and when he kissed her… _I kissed him back… because I wanted to… _"No Kouga," she said with a soft sigh. "I'm not angry with you. You didn't do anything wrong."

The scent of her wounds was enticing, as was the soft look in her eyes. _She didn't mind that I kissed her. Would she mind if I did it now I wonder… _"So we're okay then?" He asked trying to pull his thoughts away from kissing her before he actually did it. _Get it together pal. If you take advantage of her weakness now, you're no better then those monsters that messed her up in the first place. Besides, she's not a demon she's a dunpeal. There's no way I could take her as a mate… is there? _

"We're cool Kouga," Le said seeming to feel more like herself. She looked up into the worried wolf demon's face. She felt his warm hand holding her cold one and the warmth of his body as he lay across her was somehow comforting. Le was able to recall how stressed Kouga had been over her injuries after they fought the demon Yora; she had worried him then too. _He spends half the time teasing me and the other half worrying about me. What's with this guy anyway? _Le tried to gage Kouga's emotions as she studied his softly glowing eyes in the moonlight. He watched her watch him silently, as if waiting for her to say more. His eyes were mesmerizing as they shone in the silver light that washed over them. She thought of the friends she had run away from to join team Urameshi and missed them. The hollow feeling she got when she thought of her abandon commerades wasn't so bad this time. _Maybe it's because of his eyes…_That wasn't quite right either. _Maybe…it's just him. He's always been so nice to me… _"Kouga…"

"I just don't want you to think that I'm anything like those other guys. I wouldn't hurt you or do something to make you sad like this. I…" _I don't like to see you like this. I want to hold on to you and make your pain go away. _ "I want you to be okay, ya know?"

Le smiled a little. "You really aren't such a bad guy, Kouga."

Kouga returned her smile feeling more relived. Le seemed to have regained her senses. "Sometimes, I'm really bad," he teased a little, testing the waters. He was vaguely aware that he had laced his fingers together with hers and they were holding hands. He had propped himself up on his elbow, but most of him still lay across the woman beneath him. Her hands were chilled, but her body was warm. Her scent filled every breath he took warming him from the inside out.

Le knew the wolf demon was teasing her. _He really has been quite good to me. He even brought me out here to throw up. _ "Thanks Kouga. I'm sorry if I've been a pain in your ass. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I just…" it trailed off to a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about it," he said leaning in closer to her face. He wasn't even completely aware that he was doing it. He was close enough to smell the cinnamon on her breath. It mingled with her blood scent creating an intoxicating perfume. _Her scent… _"Everybody loses it sometime right? So you were just fed up with all the bullshit. Can't say I blame you. It's a lot to have to deal with." Kouga tried to sound consoling, tried to be serious. Sure, everybody freaks out now and then when they just can't take it anymore. Le had been hunted by vampires and demons in her own time, now here Naraku knew of her presence. A dunpeal would make a good snack for a power hungry demon such as Naraku. Kouga doubted Naraku would kill her right away either, for as long as she was alive, her blood was a source of power. The thought of Naraku torturing Le in such a way made his anger rise again. "Look, as long as you're with me, you're safe. I will protect you, with my life if I have to."

Le's eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

Kouga shook his head trying to calm his rising anger. "I owe you a lot. You've done a lot for the wolf demons and for me too. You save my life even though you didn't know what would happen to you…"

Le raised her free hand and put it on Kouga's shoulder to ease him. "It's alright Kouga. It wasn't a bad experience. It was…" her gaze met the wolf demon's and she felt her heart speed up. _I tried not to think about it. I put it out of my mind. I had Kurama then but... _"It was such a beautiful place. And you…" _You were wonderful. You were beautiful… _"I… can't explain it. Just understand that it wasn't bad."

Though the wolf demon had tried to keep their secret kiss out of his mind, the image kept coming back to him. Perhaps it was because he lay with her like this in the moon light. "Then you wanted to kiss me too?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Le's mouth fell open in surprise. "I…" _I did… I can't tell him that! _ Kouga looked down at her and Le watched his eyes shift downward to her lips. _Is he going to kiss me?_

Kouga could smell cinnamon with each quick breath Le drew. He found himself staring at her mouth. _I bet her lips are soft and warm…_ He lifted his hand and lightly stroked her bottom lip with his finger. "I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to do," he said in a voice that sounded far away from his own ears. He was transfixed on the spirit warrior's mouth, fighting the strong urge he felt to kiss her. _So what if I steal one kiss? If she let's me, it's alright… isn't it? _

Le was a mix of emotions. She stared up at the wolf demon, her heart pounding in her ears._ We shouldn't be… like this. It will just complicate everything if I… _ Le's thoughts were abruptly cut short as the wolf demon pressed his mouth to hers. For a minute the two just lay on the sweet smelling forest floor lost in a tender first kiss.

"Hey Le, where are ya?" Kuwabara's voice could be heard from not too far away.

Reluctantly, Kouga broke away from Le. He sat up and faced the direction of Kuwabara's voice. "We're over here," he called into the trees. He turned back to Le, his cheeks flushed. He extended a hand to her and she took it. Kouga helped her to sit up just as Kuwabara and Sango found them.

Kuwabara went to Le's side at once. "Hey, you okay?"

Le nodded hoping that it was too dark for Kuwabara to see how flustered she was. "I'm fine. I just got a little sick and needed to sit down for a minute."

"I can give you something for that if you'd like," Sango said joining them. The demon slayer bounced her gaze between Le and the wolf demon. Her eyes were shaper in the dark then Kuwabara's and she could see the color in both of their cheeks. _What's going on here? Did we just interrupt something? _

Kouga stood and looked off into the shadowy darkness. "We should probably get back to camp now. It's getting late." His tone was even and unbothered, but beneath his calm façade Kouga was reeling. Kissing the spirit warrior was like kissing fire itself. His blood seemed to burn with desire. _What the hell am I doing? What was I thinking, kissing her like that? _He chanced a look down at Le and could see her pink cheeks in the moon light. _She… she kissed me back… _Kouga could see that the life had returned to Le's eyes.

Kuwabara scooped Le up into his arms. "Don't even gimmie your 'put me down I can walk' shit," The big red head warned the friend he held against his broad chest. "You're busted up pretty bad, lil sis. I can tell."

Le blinked up at Kuwabara. Her heart was still thumping along at a pretty good clip. _They didn't see that did they? No, Kuwabara would be beating the snot out of Kouga if he did. _"I'll be fine by morning," she tried to reassure her friend.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that." Kuwabara adjusted his grip on Le easily moving her slight frame in his big arms. It made him think of how small she really was. Kuwabara was practically a giant standing next to her. She was taller then Hiei, but not by much. _She really is just a little shit, but she's one tough nut to crack. Always so damn reckless…and brave. _

"This way," Sango said taking the lead.

Kuwabara fell in line behind her and after a few seconds of contemplating taking off on his own, Kouga started to follow Kuwabara. He couldn't see Le as they walked on, Kuwabara dwarfed the girl he carried. Once the wolf demon thought he saw her trying to peek at him from over Kuwabara's shoulder. In a way he was relived that had come along. He wasn't quite sure what he would have done. It was like moving on instinct and when he kissed her _I almost lost control of my damn self. What the hell… was I doing?_

9

Kagura and Kana returned to Naraku's castle. Kana went to her master and Kagura went to roam the castle alone. Before the little demon entered Naraku's room, he was able to smell the dunpeal's blood scent surrounding his incarnation. "Come to me Kana," the demon beckoned.

Kana obeyed, wordlessly stepping over to her master. Naraku examined the blood on her kimono. "I see. So it is true. She really is a dunpeal." Naraku smiled hauntingly. "Very good. Soon I shall have a way to create my ultimate form!"

Kana did not speak; she just held the mirror out in front of her. Naraku looked down into the mirror to see what his incarnation wanted him to see. Kana's mirror framed the image of the wolf demon and the spirit detective lying together in the moonlit forest. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the image in the mirror. "The wolf means nothing… and yet…"

Smiling to himself in the shadows, the demon Naraku hatched an evil plot to get what he wanted.

10

The night moved on and a new day had come. The day broke bright and clear. A cool wind swept down from the mountain and stirred the tree tops. They were slowly readying to be off. Le asked for a little help removing the bandages from her arms and hands. Kuwabara took one side and a bashful looking Kouga took the other. Kagome watched, nervous. Le's cuts had been pretty bad yesterday, but she said that she could heal extremely fast, like Inu Yasha. When the bandages came off Kagome saw that the cuts had been reduced to the size of cat scratches. The weird thing, the thing that forced her to subside a shudder, was the dried blood on the bandages. It had turned to dust.

Kuwabara finished up his side first. Kouga was taking his time, trying to be careful. He slid the last of the bandages off and that was when he saw the bruises on her arm. His immediate thought was _I did that??_ He had grabbed in her in that same place on her wrist last night. He snapped his head up and looked at Le. "Did I do that?" he blurted.

"Do what?" Kuwabara asked with a frown.

"These bruises," Kouga said lifting Le's arm a little. "That's from me, isn't it?"

Kuwabara leaned a bit further across Le toward Kouga. "Why would Le have bruises on her arm from you wolf?" he asked pointedly.

Le realized all at once what was going on literally in front of her face. The bruises Kurama left on her arm were still there, but Kouga thought they were from him when he grabbed her last night. Now Kuwabara had his back hair up wanting to know why the demon had been touching her. Le sat up a bit more trying to get between the two. "No, no, no. I got these bruises from Kurama when…"

Kouga frowned. "Kurama? What the hell did he do?"

"What the hell did _you_ do?" Kuwabara kept at the wolf demon.

Le turned to Kuwabara. "He caught me when I was falling down. Don't be such a pain Kuwabara."

"What happened with the kitsune?" Kouga demanded. He could tell by the shape of the bruises that he had grabbed her hard. The wolf demon felt himself getting angry again.

By now their conversation had attracted the attention of the others. Kagome tried to step in and moderate before Kouga blew a fuse. "Well see, they sort of got into a fight," Kagome spoke quickly.

"A fight?" the wolf demon growled. He looked at Kagome. "Tell me the truth Kagome; did Kurama do this to Le?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara grumbled an answer for her. "And I'm still pretty pissed at him for it to." The thunderheads had reappeared on Kuwabara's brow.

"But you broke it up Kuwabara," Kagome added quickly.

Kouga stood up and rested his fists on his hips. "Somebody better tell me what the hell went on when you guys went back to your era, right now." Kouga shifted an angry glare from Kagome to Le and Kuwabara.

Le stood up, grabbing her water bottle. "Hey Shippo," she directed at the fox child. "Will you come with me to go fill my water bottle?"

Shippo peeked out from behind Kagome's legs. "You want me to go with you?"

Le smiled at him. "Sure. I need someone with sharp eyes and ears to watch my back for me. I would feel a lot safer if you came with me."

It was less then a five minute walk to the stream, but Shippo didn't care. He would go and protect Le to make sure no evil demons could sneak up behind her and gobble her up. Shippo puffed with pride. "I'll go with you Le. Don't worry about a thing. I'll protect you." Shippo got his little legs going and followed Le down the path to the stream.

When Inu Yasha was fairly certain Shippo was out of ear shot he turned to Kagome and asked, "So what happened? You better tell us everything."

Kagome sighed and looked over at Kuwabara. "Is that okay with you?"

Kuwabara was still brooding. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Sango came and stood by Kagome. "So tell us what happened Kagome."

"Well, when we first got there, it was just Yusuke. He and Le got into a pretty big screaming match."

"Happens all the time," Kuwabara added.

"The leader?" Kouga wanted it clarified.

"Umm, I guess you could call him that," Kagome contemplated for a moment.

Kouga persisted. "What were they fighting about?" The wolf demon just assumed they fought about her disappearance, but he wanted to get the facts straight.

"He was pretty mad she just took off like she did without a word to anybody. I think that was more worrying then anything else."

"Urameshi a blow hard," the disgruntled red head grunted.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "You can say that again. Then he kinda freaked out about the mark she had on the back of her neck," she said with a blush.

It hit Kouga like a slap. He hadn't really given the idea that her pack mates might be angry she was branded any thought. He felt the weight of all of their eyes fall on him. "What are you all staring at me for? I told her she didn't have to! How was I supposed to know that it would get her into trouble with her pack?"

"We're not a pack damnit!" Kuwabara yelled getting to his feet. "We're a team. Team Urameshi! It's not supposed to be all fucked up like this!" _All of this shit _Kuwabara glared at Kouga with eyes that burned. _This is that demon's fault. _

"It's alright Kuwabara," Sango's voice was plakent. "I'm sure you and your team will work out whatever differences you have. You all seem to care about each other very much. I'm sure things will be fine."

Kuwabara's eyes were still fixed on the wolf, but some of the malice seemed to flee at Sango's heart felt words. "Her fight with Yusuke wasn't shit compared to what happened when Kurama started in on her. I think we all remember what was going down the last time those two saw each other." Kuwabara paused for a moment. It amazed him how easily just one thing could change the course of a persons life.

"Her heart was broken," Sango said sadly. Miroku looked at her wondered why she was feeling the sorrow her voice carried.

Kagome picked up the story. "Kuwabara and Kurama showed up and at first everything was fine, but then Kurama kept bugging Le to talk to him. She smacked him a good one and he _still _persisted. She tried to walk out and he got in her way. They rammed into each other and he saw the hickey on her neck. I tried to explain what happened really quick, but as soon as he heard your name… he just lost it." Kagome looked away from Kouga. She felt embarrassed telling him this, embarrassed for her friend. "He said…. He said she was whoring it up with an animal."

"What?" Kouga gasped. _That bastard! Call me an animal? Attack a woman? _

"He was pretty horrible," Kagome said looking at her feet. "He said she didn't even break up with him before she … well, he used the word fuck. He was terrible. Asked her how long it took her to slob the knob and called her a… cunt." Kagome flushed at having to repeat such filthy words. She was sure Inu Yasha was staring at her with his mouth agape.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kouga was indignant. "What the hell is slob the knob?"

Kagome's entire face turned a bright shade of red. _How do I explain this?! _Flustered Kagome blurted, "Her head, your lap, okay?"

Kouga was stunned silent for a moment. _Holy shit are you kidding me? That son of a bitch said that to Le? _"What did he do to her Kagome," the wolf demon's voice was laced with fury.

Kagome kicked at the dirt with the toe of her sneaker. "He grabbed her. It was kind of scary, but Kuwabara broke it up."

Inu Yasha was suddenly at Kagome's side. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry you had to see all that Kagome," he tried to sooth.

Kouga's fists were clenched. _That bastard kitsune. He put Le through that shit… because of me. I should kill him _Kouga frowned. "Just wait till I see that bastard. I'm gonna rearrange his pretty face for talking down to her like that!"

"Ease off pal," Kuwabara said stepping forward. He slipped his hands into his pockets and stood scowling. "It's a team Urameshi problem. We'll handle it. Besides, you guys just don't get it. Le didn't see what she thought she was seeing. Kurama never did anything with that girl. He might have been out of control last time he saw Le, but that's just because he was afraid."

"What are you talking about?" the wolf demon snapped. "He obviously wasn't too afraid to attack her!"

"He was afraid he lost her, dumbass," Kuwabara retorted. "Kurama loves Le more then life."

"He hurt her," Kouga grunted back. _Loves her more then life? Bull shit! Jealous bastard. Just go and assume that she and I are…_ "It's unforgivable!"

Kuwabara cut his eyes up to the wolf demon. "I think it's up to Le to decide what's unforgivable and what isn't, don't you?"

The wolf demon frowned at the spirit detective. "What? Are you holding on to some hope that she'll forgive him? You who claim to be her protector, you would just hand her over to him? A guy that hurt her!"

Kuwabara looked away. "Le and Kurama are a team Urameshi problem. We'll handle it."

"I understand your loyalty to your commerades," Miroku interjected, "but you must understand that Kurama's harsh insults have also offended Kouga."

"You're damn right I'm offended," Kouga sneered. "Wolves mate for life. We don't just pass it around like you humans do," he said with disgust.

Kuwabara glanced at the wolf demon. _Mate for life huh? Good, then he'll leave Le alone. _Kuwabara spoke in a hushed voice that was unclear to everyone but those with demon hearing. "Yeah, well you would do well to remember that she passed it around to Kurama. She might be confused and pissed right now, but she's got a good man at home waiting for her and he loves her." With that said, Kuwabara headed down the path to find Le and Shippo.

The feudal travelers stood in a loose circle around Kagome. Kouga was fuming. Inu Yasha broke the silence. "Look, we got enough problems as it is, can we just forget about this for now?" He nudged Kagome. "Don't worry. Your friend is safe with us. At least here she doesn't have to deal with Yusuke or Kurama. Le will be fine."

Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha. "Yeah. Its better for her to be here right now I think," she said.

What the wolf demon heard most clearly was _better for her to be here_ and he agreed. He was furious with the fox for hurting her, epically as a result of something he had done. The memory of the feel of her lips from the night before was still fresh in his mind and for the kitsune to imply that they had gone farther then a chaste kiss… _Bastard. I'll get you for this. _

22


End file.
